


The Sound of Silence

by Pinxku



Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Dream Smp, Dream and Technoblade are Childhood friends, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I'm not sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Most of the sad stuff in the first chapter, Not Canon Compliant, Not Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Prison (Dream SMP), Punz and Dream friendship needs more attention, Regret, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Destruction, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Starvation, THE TAGS NEED WORKING ON BUT WE ARE GETTING THERE!, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: The members of the Dream smp trick Dream into the prison. Long time alone in a cell starts have negative effects on Dream's mental state.By the time they realize their mistake, it might be too late.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Angst and more [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980448
Comments: 570
Kudos: 2817





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of possibly triggering stuff so read the tags first.

Dream paced around his cell frustration leaking from his body. He can't believe he was tricked. He can't believe he let his guard down.

Things had been getting better. Or he thought so. Everyone seemed to be getting almost normal. There was peace. He was almost ready to let Tommy come back. No war no conflict. He thought things were getting better. 

So when he went to visit Bad he never saw the hesitant nervousness. He didn't see the way his hands shaked when he handed him a muffin. He didn't realize how wrong things were until he was falling to the floor.

They threw him into his own prison. He woke there in the cold and in the dark. All alone with a note.

" _Dream as members of this server we have all decided that you are too dangerous to be free. Because of your status as an admin, we cannot kill you so we have chosen the next best thing. As a punishment for your crimes and the safety of the server and its members, you have been sent to prison"_

It was signed by all the members of the SMP.

Gods it hurt. It hurt so much. All he has done to try and keep them safe and this is what they did.

His anger didn't last long. It burned hot for a second but was quickly extinguished by resignation, hurt, and sadness.

In a way, it was a clever choice. If they tried to kill him it would damage the server. After all, he and the server were connected. So the next best thing would be to imprison him. A prison with no escape. Complete isolation.

He knew he couldn't escape so he didn't try. He paced the cell. He ate the food that was automatically sent and slept on the hard bed.

-ω-

**2 weeks**

He didn't know how long he had been there. There were no windows to keep track of time. Days blended together into a blur. The silence felt heavy and darkness became scary.

People weren't meant to be alone. He wasn't meant to be alone. He was a people person. He graved human touch, the attention. His bold and sure persona and his white porcelain mask hid the unsure unsure, approval seeking kid.

The silence was getting to him. He tried to sing. Fill the silence with his own voice. It didn't work. It never had.

-ω-

**4 weeks**

The problem with the prison was that it wasn't finished. It was secure but it wasn't ready.

It wasn't ready for long time use. It was meant to have activities for the prisoners. It was like a time outbox until they were ready to behave like civilized people.

It wasn't meant for this long. Not alone.

It was getting hard on Dream. 

**2 months**

At one point he took his communicator out. It wouldn't reach anybody. The prison would block it but keep the message log.

So he started to send messages. Like a diary.

**Log 1**

I don't know what day it is. It's always dark here. I miss everyone.

**Log 2**

I realized I hadn't eaten in a while when the food lock opened and there was a pile of food on the floor. 

...

I'm not that hungry anyway.

**Log 3**

Can I get out now?

**Log 4**

Please?

**Log 5**

I'll be good. I promise I'll be good.

**Log 6**

Please?

**Log 7**

I'm sorry. I tried to keep everyone safe I swear. I'll do better!

**Log 8**

I'm sorry Please I'm sorry. Let me out please, please...

**Log 9**

Nobody is getting these.

**Log 10**

Nobody cares, do they?

**Log 11**

It's my fault I'm sorry

**Log 12**

I did this to myself. I'm a monster you're right I'm sorry

**Log 13**

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Please please please let me out let me out please somebody plEase

**Log 14**

I'm sorry

-ω-

**4 months**

He was getting numb. His stomach aches from lack of food but he couldn't find himself eating. He didn't have an appetite.

Sometimes he would end up just laying in his bed. Staring at the dark cealing. He would think about his friends and the old times. Happy times. He would try to remember what things looked like.

He forgot once what the sky looked like. It was only for a moment but it was enough for him to hit the wall.

It hurt. It made numbness go away for a second so he did it again. And again. And again.

His hands hurt afterward. He didn't do that again.

-ω-

**6 months**

Dream didn't bother to get out of bed anymore. He didn't go to memories anymore. He couldn't. He couldn't remember.

He thinks he ate at some point. His body graved and it moved towards food before he realized it.

He would sleep wake up and stare. Sometimes he would burst out crying for hours until he drains himself and the numbness takes him.

Sometimes he didn't know if he was sleeping or not. His mind would turn blank. Sometimes he would hear an echo of a memory. A laugh. Words too far away to understand. He didn't have the energy to try to reach them so he would just close his eyes and go back to his trance.

By the seventh month, Dream didn't wake up again.

-ω-

The members of the server didn't know Dream had died. Not until later.

It had been 7 months since they agreed to imprison Dream. They were sure it was the right choice. They planned carefully and once the plan was finished they executed it.

They got him into the prison much easier than they thought. They expected more of a fight from the scary leader they have had. Once the cell was closed they could breath. 

**The first month** was filled with stress and anger. They had every faith in Sam's ability to build a prison and since the man had left for an adventure to look for materials and treasures they didn't poke around it. Too afraid they'd let Dream accidentally out.

**2nd month** got easier. Nobody talked about Dream. People celebrated and smiled. Things were good. 

**3rd month**

was alright the elephant in the room was never addressed. Nobody said anything about the lingering emptiness that could be felt. Something was missing and everyone knew what it was.

**4th month**

They missed him. It slowly seeped in but they did. Sometimes when George was out walking with Sapnap he would turn to say something to his left only to pause and realize Dream wasn't there.

Technoblade thought about his rival from time to time. Sometimes he misses the crazy things he used to do with the nerd. The wheezing laughter and the thrill of an actual battle and challenge. He misses Dream. Not that he would ever admit it.

Bad would sometimes sit in his kitchen. Remember the beaming smile Dream, his friend sent him when he came to visit. The happy look he had when Bad handed him the muffin. The confused betrayal when he collapsed. Sometimes he wonders if he did the right thing.

Tommy sat by the bench with the trident Dream gave him. Sometimes he would think about Dream. Sometimes he would expect him to pop up and indulge in Tommy's crazy ideas. Sometimes he misses the Green bastard.

Fundy sat by the prison sometimes. He would remember the "Dates" Dream indulged with him. The times they would talk about code and mess around. The time's Dream would sit with him when Wilbur forgets him. He misses that.

Eret sat in their castle deep in thought. It was a big and lonely place and it was often Dream who would visit. They would sit on the roof and talk. They would watch the stars and enjoy each other's company. They miss that.

**5th month**

They miss him but nobody dares to visit. Too much guilt. Too much fear. Fear for what would happen if he saw them. They don't go.

**6th month**

It was decided by the end of the month they would go and visit Dream. See if he could be released. See if he would be willing to talk.

-ω-

They had all decided that tomorrow they would visit Dream. But Something was wrong. The server seemed... Sick.

There would be patches of land turned to the wasteland.

The sun was covered by rain clouds and the rain poured down. It was like the server was crying.

There was certain foreboding when they got to the prison. By his cell, there was blinking from the monitor. It was filled with messages each one more concerning than the other.

"Jesus open the door!" Quakity cried out and in a hurry, they opened the multiple locks.

When the heavy metal door opened they were met with a foul smell. There was a lot of food on the floor in evidently piling up over the months. But that wasn't what made them freeze and their hearts stop.

In the middle of the room stood a body. Its gray skin was sunken and its eyes were dull and sad. Black lines were falling from its eyes as it turned to look at them.

"Dream?" 

"Oh my Gods"

"No..."

.

.

.

"Who's Dream?"


	2. Hello

"Who's Dream?"

It was a silent raspy whisper but to the group, it sounded as loud as a gunshot. They couldn't help but cringe at how Dream sounded, his voice clearly unused. Or maybe it was the guilt burning in their chest.

"Dream..." Bad mumbles in tears as he moves in the cell. 

Slowly George and Sapnap followed in while Techno, Fundy, Quakity, and Eret hesitantly stayed outside. How were they going to explain this to the rest of the server who were waiting for them to come back with answers?

Now with more light in the room Dream's appearance was more clear. His eyes were dull emeralds with dark lines like tears falling down his pale gray face. His frame looked fragile and weak with underweight and his clothes a little too big on him. 

It was strange seeing him without a mask but with a closer inspection of his cell, they could see the shattered porcelain mask on the floor. 

Dream watched them with guarded unsureness. It was nothing like Ghostbur who had greeted everyone with energetic happiness even without memories nor was it like Glatt who seemed to be the same as he was alive. 

It didn't know what to do. It? He? Was he Dream? He was right? There were people in his room. His room? It was his room? He wasn't supposed to leave the room. And nobody was supposed to be in his room. But there were people in his room.

And they were all kinda staring... At him.

He wants to hide 

He wants to go to them.

But he's not supposed to. Why isn't he supposed to?

Because he was bad. Was he bad? Why was he bad? The hooded figure was coming closer. It was crying. Why was he crying? Was it his fault? Maybe?

Dream felt his skin prickle. He needed to give the figure something. He really wanted to. What was it? He didn't have anything. He sees his clothes. Hoodie. Green. Maybe the Glowy eyed man would like some green? Dream has never seen green before. Hid room was always dark. 

Dream likes green though. It makes him happy. Maybe it makes the glowy eyed man happy too? He didn't have any green though...

A shout makes him jump.

"What the fuck?! How the hell did this happen? " Quakity yelled finally getting his voice back. Dream was dead. And the sad but innocent eyes were killing the teen. Dream wasn't supposed to look like that. He wasn't-

"I-I don't know. I thought you said the prison was ready? I- it doesn't look ready... It looks... Really bare? Has he been here like this all this time? Alone!" Fundy cries out turning to Quakity.

"Sam said that he was done building when he left! I thought it was ready! Didn't he say prisoners would be allowed to roam the prison?"

"YEAH! WITH GUARDS!" Eret cries out.

"I thought when you said we'll be locking him that it would be fair... This is wrong. We treat animals better than this, " Techno mumbles. He agreed to lock the admin up. Not... This.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"IT DOESN’T MATTER! HE'S DEAD! AND IT'S OUR FAULT!"

"GUYS STOP YOU'RE SCARING HIM!" Bad shouts making every head snap towards them.

True to it Dream seemed to be scared. He had levitated to the farther corner and curled up into a ball. Dark tears falling down his cheeks while Bad was trying to comfort him.

Dream didn't know what was happening. Loud noises hurt. They were angry. Shouting. He didn't like shouting or anger. It made his chest tighten painfully. And his head hurt.

He didn't want to be here anymore. And suddenly he wasn't.

Instead of his dark small room, he was in a scary open space. It was so bright. And so...green.

He wanted to go and touch and explore but he couldn't? Nonono he wasn't supposed to leave his room. He wasn't he wasn't he wasn't-

"Dream? " 

Dreams head snapped up at the new voice. It was a man with horns and a blue sweater. He looked pale and startled at Dreams appearance.

The was a moment of silence the goat hybrid looking thoughtful before he sighs.

"Shit- kid your like me now too huh?" he murmurs before crouching in front of the younger man.

The kid just tilted his head in question. Not much of a talker. Huh. That's new.

"Like... You?" Dream suddenly whispers and Schlatt can't help but pause at the weakness of his voice.

"uh yeah. Ghost and stuff"

"Ghost and stuff" Dream repeats while a plucks a flower out of the ground. 

"Green" he mumbles. 

"You too huh? Eh, I guess that's the stuff part of the ghost" Schlatt shrugs and gets up and dusts himself from the non-existent dust. 

"I should probably get you tho Ghostbur he'll know what to do with you," Schlatt says and offers his hand to Dream. 

The now-dead admin just stares at it for a moment before taking it. The contact felt nice and warm on his cold skin. He decides he likes it as much as he likes green. 

He doesn't let go of the horned man's hands. This doesn't seem to bother the other that much anyway as he leads Dream put of the open green space. 

"I'm Schlatt by the way. Or Glatt I guess" 

"Glatt" 

"Sure kid"

Maybe he likes Glatt too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop part 2! Hope it's good. A bit short though.  
> I'm absolutely blown back by all the love that the first chapter got! Thank you so much! I really appreciate all the feedback!
> 
> I made a joke animation with a dash of ghostbur if you want to check it out: https://youtu.be/jtRf1xW72VQ
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and Instagram @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe


	3. Trust

"Trust is like a vase, once it’s broken, though you can fix it, the vase will never be same again.” – Walter Anderson

It turns out trying to get Dream back to L'manburg was an interesting process. The younger ghost was easily distracted by the smallest of things. Trees, bunnies, flowers.

In a way, it was understandable since he hasn't seen anything but a black box before.

Glatt was more than fine stopping once in a while to watch him inspect the different flowers with such curiosity. Never letting go of the younger man's hand and lightly pulling when Dream starts to wander in the wrong direction. If he was honest he too missed the company of others.

At some point, Dream had started to pick up the flowers and with hesitance handing them out to Schlatt who was content receiving them. In turn after a while, when Dream gave him a flower Schlatt would return a flower to him, leading to back and forth flower trading.

Finally, they reach the newly build L'manburg. 

"Okay kid let's find Ghostbur, he's a nice guy kinda dopey, tall as hell with a yellow sweater and obsession with blue, kay? "

Dream nods with a determined look in his eyes as they start heading around L'manburg. Glatt watched with an amused smile as the kid pulled him around eyes moving from building to building. 

Dream loved the strange place Glatt had brought him. It was so different from his room but it felt like he should know it. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember. Suddenly his blank eyes landed on something yellow.

" Gho-ostbur? " Dream suddenly asks and points straight ahead where in fact Ghostbur was standing. "That's him kid good eye!" The older ghost smiles as he starts leading Dream to their destination. 

"Ghostbur!" Glatt shouts while pulling Dream along. The younger man was starting to lag behind his posture once again turning unsure and defensive.

Would this man be safe? Glatt said he would be and Dream trusted Glatt. But what if Glatt was wrong and would put Dream in a dark box again where there wouldn't be any green or sounds or Glatt-

"Hello, Friends!" Ghostbur shouts with excitement.

"Hey, Ghostbur look what I found in the forest" Glatt moves a little showing Dream who was staring at Ghostbur unsurely.

Trust??

"You made a friend! Oh! Dream! Techno said everyone was looking for you! He didn't tell me you're a ghost! We should go and tell him we found you!" Ghostbur smiles with excitement.

Dream watched the older ghost carefully. He seemed safe. 

Appearances can be deceiving he could still hurt you just like-

Trust?

Ghosbur seemed to sense his hesitance and with a glance towards Glatt, he carefully moved forwards while taking a sky blue rock out of his pocket.

"Hey! It's okay! You're a little shy huh? Here have some blue it will make you feel better! " 

Dream takes the small shiny stone from Ghostburs outstretched hand with hesitant curiosity.

Immediately on contact the stone turns black and grumbles in his hands. Leaving both Glatt and Dream uncertainly staring at it for a second before glancing at Ghostbur who was happily walking ahead with his communicator in his hand.

" uuuh Yeah mmhm yup okay," Glatt says before he takes the now ruined blue and shoves it into his pocket.

"How about we never tell him that happened, yeah kid? " He mumbles while squeezing Dreams hand that was still in his and hands him another flower while beginning to lead the younger ghost after Ghostbur. 

Dream merely nods dumbly happily being led while admiring his green, the warm contact of the other ghost's hand in his, and the energetic ghost ahead. 

He trusts Glatt.

-ω-

The three ghosts were walking down the prime path when 3 people appeared from behind a corner.

It was 3 men. A creeper hybrid, a man with a headset, and a man with a hoodie and a golden necklace.

They seemed to be in an animated conversation. All of them with a wide smile while the creeper hybrid was carrying a huge backpack.

Dream froze. His head hurt as he felt the same mixture of emotions he had felt when the strange people came into his room. He wanted to throw himself towards them but at the same time, a wall of fear was towering over him. Telling him to hide hide hide. Feelings of fear, hurt, and longing all pulling him.

"Hello, friends!" Wilbur bounces happily forward. "Sam you're back!"

The trio chuckles happily at the ghost. "Hello, Ghostbur! Yeah, I just got back I didn't mean to be gone this long! I can't wait to catch up!"

"Oh okay! Well, we're looking for Technoblade!"

"We?" Hbomb asks and Wilbur points towards Schlatt who had his back towards them seemingly trying to talk to someone behind him.

"Yeah me and G-"

"Schlatt? Who's your friend?" Punz asks curiously.

Glatt glances at them before turning towards his friend again. "Hey, it's okay trust me, kid" he murmurs. There was a silent murmur back before the horned ghost moves a little squeezing the younger ghost's hand. 

Slowly Dream peaks at them from behind Glatt with a small wave eliciting horrified gasps from the trio as they took in his appearance.

"Oh, my Gods...Dream...?" Hbomb mutters stepping forward like wanting to touch him only to stop when Dream flinched back.

"He's little shy guys take it slow" Schlatt grumbles at them. While his gaze was sharp with the 'I might be dead but hurt him and I'll kill you' all over it.

"How did this happen? I thought they were getting him out of the prison today! Why is he dead?" Punz mumbles horrified.

"Prison!?" Sam cries out. "Since when? What has been going on?!" A sudden look of realization flashes in the creeper hybrids' face. His eyes scanning Dream.

"Oh my Gods tell me you didn't" he murmurs trying not to scare the younger ghost.

"I- 7 months ago Quackity went around talking about how Dream needed to be taken down... We were all stressed and angry and then we saw Tommy and... We agreed... We didn't know! We thought he would be fine! Quackity said the prison would be a good idea and that it was ready!" Hbomb mumbles horrified. 

Dream looked anything but fine. His usually sparkling personality was gone replaced with uncertainty and fear. He looked tired and starved. Small. He couldn't help but think about the younger man who used to look up to him with nervous excitement. This made him sick.

"You put him in the pandoras vault?! For 7 months! It wasn't ready to be used yet! It was just a secured empty box! No wonder he's- he's-" Sam looked sick. This was his friend. His friend who planned with him and listened to him talking about Redstone and...

"Oh, Gods... Oh, Gods... I shouldn't have listened- that idiot- that stupid selfless idiot..." Punz mumbled. Dream had told him to go along with anything they might try so he wouldn't get hurt. He shouldn't have listened. He should have done something... 

Dream watched confused as the three men seemed to be having some type of breakdowns in front of him. It filled his chest with something unknown and scary. Carefully he turns to his friend whose face had turned stony. Same with Ghostbur.

"Wha- why is everyone sad? Did I do something wro-ong? Is this my fault?" He mumbles and immediately everyones eyes turned to him. He couldn't help but cringe at it.

Glatt immediately softens his gaze as he squeezes his hand again. "No kiddo you did nothing wrong alright?" he murmurs. And waits for Dream to hesitantly nod.

Punz slowly tumbles forward his hands up in a universal surrender sign. "He-hey buddy remember me? Punz?" He asks carefully not to scare Dream away.

Hesitantly Dream shakes his head. He didn't know who this was. Yet he didn't feel in danger when Punz moved forward just unsure. Hurt? Slowly Punz stood in front of him. Sad eyes scanned Dreams small body before he hesitantly raised his hands in question. Dream nods hesitantly leaning in a little.

Trust?

Punz wraps his hands around the ghost flinching a little at the cold skin and sighing in relief. "I'm so sorry Dream...I'm so sorry" he mumbled. And felt Dreams free hand wrap around his waist.

When they separate Dream stares at him for a second before offering a flower. "Green?"

Punz chuckles unwilling to admit it sounded a little wet: "Thanks, you always did love green..."

Dream smiled a little when a sudden sound of an ender pearl landing popped in front of them.

"Hello".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- hm- was that good...? I- mmm
> 
> Am I putting all of this on Quackity cause I'm pissed off at the canon him? Maybe. You got no proof. 
> 
> Quote pog
> 
> Did I stay up all night wondering where this story is gonna go? No that just doesn't sound like something I would do...
> 
> Happy new years all! Thank you so much for all the love this story has been receiving oh my goodness I'm blown away! 1000 kudos whaaaat??? Thank you so much! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and Instagram @pinxku22 ❤️ ❤️ ❤️ 
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. Friend

“A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails.” — Donna Roberts

Technoblade was a lot of things. He was intelligent, bad at socializing, a warrior, a blood god, loyal to the people who he trusted a bit of a dramatic person, and everybody knew it. It was part of his charm. His monotone voice perfect for his carefully planned speeches. His stealth was only matched by his green rival/friend… or was matched.

Now his best friend was dead and it was his fault. Maybe if he had stepped up when he had heard the news, maybe if he had followed his gut and gone to see his friend in the prison earlier, maybe if he had confronted Dream way, way earlier about his actions, right in the beginning when he saw his mental state deteriorate, maybe if he had honored the promise he made when they were kids, maybe he would still be alive. Maybe he wouldn’t feel like another hole was violently ripped into his heart when he saw the state of his old friend. Another hole right next to the place Wilbur used to occupy. The one Ghostbur slowly tries to fill.

Maybe that’s why he was out here looking for his old best friend. To find the ghost of him and try to remind himself that he wasn’t all gone. That at least part of the Dream he knew since he was 10 was still around.

Deep down he knows It won't ease the pressure in his chest. It won't make the small earing on his right ear feel any less heavy.

_"Merry Christmas Techno here! I got you something!"_

_"An earing?"_

_"Yeah, I mean... You lost your old one! So I made this! Do you like it? It's made of gold because you like gold and the emerald because I love green! Now you always have a reminder of me!_ "

"..." 

". _.. I love it. Thank you Dream..."_

He can't stop the memories pouring in. Part of him wishing for him to go back to the much simpler times. Or just see him again.

So when he got the message from Ghostbur he had immediately left for the coordinates, his mind too distracted by all the thoughts in his head, all the voices, and all the things he wants to say. So many words…

And maybe that’s why when he saw Dream hugging the white hoodied boy - Punz was it?- he had thrown a pearl right in the middle of the group with no strategy what so ever.

”Hello”.

The reaction was instantaneous. Dream had cried out in fear violently recoiling away from him and before anybody could do anything he disappeared once again with a small pop and reappeared a little farther away next to Glatt. Punz who had still been clutching his hand yelps as reality shifts around them. It was a strange sensation. It wasn’t like he had never been teleported by Dream but it was rare enough to disorientate him.

Techno stared at them as Dreams fearful eyes were locked on him. Dream had teleported. He had teleported to get away from him and it stung. Dream never really used his Admin powers unless he felt it absolutely necessary. He teleported even less. Always said it felt too draining. Too dangerous. The chance of accidentally miscalculating and ending up in the void was ever-present.

And now here they were Dream staring at him with such intense fear and sadness in his eyes it made Techno want to cry. Gone were those bright emerald eyes that twinkled with mischief, the ones that made such strong puppy eyes when Philza denied them cookies before lunch. It made the hole in his heart bleed a little more, the voices in his head trying to comfort him, some mocking him, others calling for Dream.

_Aw Technosad_

_RIP_

_GHOST DREAM_

_Ghream?_

_No_

_Aw is the mighty Blood Gonna Cry?_

_E_

_Dream… :(_

_He can teleport? Whaaaat???_

_It’s gonna be okay_

_Why didn’t he teleport out of the cell?_

_He did build the prison with Sam… Maybe he had some kinda power tamperers?_

_Say something to him_

_ANGGGGST_

_L_

Suddenly all the words he wanted to say were gone leaving a weak ”Dream..?”, falling from his suddenly dry lips.

Dream was scared. Everything had been fine, he was giving green to his new ~~old?~~ Friend. Everyone seemed so happy. He felt happy. And then suddenly the was a crack and a huge figure appeared right in front of him.

Was this all a trap? Were they just lulling him into a false sense of security only to surprise him and take him? He can’t go back! He can’t He can’t-

Without even thinking about it the same warmth from before suddenly enveloped him, but what about Punz? What if he didn’t know? Dream has to protect him too! Suddenly the warmth extended from his fingertips to the hand he was holding and in a blink of an eye, he was once again moved from his spot next to Glatt. His body felt drained but he kept composure. He has to protect his friends.

Dream watched as the strange figure in front of him seemed to stare at him with sadness. The figure was tall with pink hair and a golden crown. He didn’t move any closer just stared at Dream.

There was something familiar about him. A strong sense of trust and safety that was mildly tainted with hurt. His head hurt as he stared at the man. A big part of him wanted to go to this mysterious man while the other was scared and cautious.

Trust Trust Trust Trust

Danger

No, he isn’t. It’s T3ch0-

Trust?

”Dream?”

” _Dream?”_

” _Te-Techno… O-ow ”_

” _It’s gonna be okay. Dad says the fever is probably going to go down tonight. Trust me!”_

” _I’ll a-always trust you man…”_

”…”

” _Screw it nerd scoot over you look pitiful”_

” _Wha-”_

” _Move”_

” _...fine”_

”…”

” _I ha-ate this... It hurts…”_

” _I know”_

”…”

”…”

” _Thanks for being my friend Te-Techno”_

” _...Shut up and sleep, you nerd”_

”…”

” _I’m glad you’re my friend too…”_

” _Always…_ _?”_

” _Always.”_

”Dream?” A hand lands on Dreams shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. Glatt was staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. ” You good there kiddo?”

Dream nods slowly trailing his eyes towards the pink-haired man- Techno. Slowly he moves forward inching carefully closer. Techno looked worried but didn’t move letting Dream control this moment. Everyone around them seems to be frozen waiting for what he would do next. Finally, in front of the man Dream slowly extends his hand revealing a flower. ”Friend?” He asks hesitantly.

Dream watches as Techno’s eyes soften as he takes the flower carefully cradling it. It felt familiar somehow. ” Yeah… always…”

Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- what did you guys think? I have an endding planned yey! Just need to figure out how to get there! 
> 
> So yeah my canon is Dream and Techno are childhood friends. Dream is kinda-sorta adopted by our resident Dadza the forced adoption machine™. Also been playing with a future fic idea so another headcanon that Dream used to get dangerously sick as a kid. :)))
> 
> I like to put small items in my stories to have small connections even though the timelines and universes are separated. Earing has now entered that collection so for future reference might wanna keep an eye out ;)
> 
> Sorry for the delay in the chapters. School started again and Exam week is dangerously approaching.
> 
> Tags are getting kinda better. Yay, everyone! Still, a reminder don't misuse them. When you use "/" it's a shipping relationship, if it's platonic use "&" and if there just isn't one then don't put anything on it. Remember to use the Warning tags too if needed.
> 
> I forgot I had another thing to say... And this message is once again so long 😅
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and Instagram @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe


	5. We have a problem

”This is so unfair! I just melt in the rain and randomly produce an endless supply of blue but _Dream_ can teleport?!” Wilbur pouts as everyone had finally calmed down and the latest events finally start to sink in. Everyone chuckles causing Wilbur to pout harder.

Techno chuckles as he hugs Dream: ”Well, if it makes you feel better he’s always been able to teleport. I think it’s just his admin powers.”

Wilbur's head tilts in interest as he levitates closer his eye’s filled with child-like curiosity. ”Oooh that makes sense!”, the yellow sweatered ghost frowned, ”but why didn’t alive Dream than just teleport out?” Ghostbur wonders.

”Ah, I can answer that one,” Sam steps in. ”Dream and I made the prison inescapable so even any form of magic or power could be used to get out. It only bound the physical body though and since Dream is a ghost there technically is no body to bind it in,” Sam looked sadly at his younger friend.

”I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you kid. If I’d known, I would have come to get you out before…”

Dream shook his head slowly, his dull eyes blinking tiredly at the creeper hybrid as he finally drew away from the warm (Warm warm warm) hug. ”’s okay…” Dream mumbled trying to offer another flower from his inventory. Instead of handing it over his form flickered drawing a tired whine from him as the flower fell through his fingers.

”Dream!!”

”Kid!”

Techno yelps when he tries to steady Dream but his hand goes through. Glatt rushed next to Dream putting a steadying hand on his flickering form. Dream whined again drawing closer to the goat hybrid.

”Kid, what’s wrong? What’s going on?” Glatt tried as the younger drew closer until he was hugging the kid. ”C’mon sunshine what is it?”

” I feel tired ’n floaty” Dream mumbles. ”So sleepy”

” _Dad ’m not tired.”_

” _Sure sunshine, let's go to bed anyway”_

” _Will you read me a bedtime story?”_

” _Sure kiddo.”_

Schlatt swallowed thickly. He didn’t know what to do. What was wrong? He hated it hated how he couldn’t help the kid (Again, you’re failing him again. You always do. Always so helpless.) Now was not the time damn it.

”Kiddo it’s going to be okay. Just hold on”

” _It hurts dad!”_

” _I know, I know just hold on sunshine”_

” _I don’t know what to do, I don’t know! Phil, What’s wrong with my son? What do I do?!”_

”D-dad?” Dream mumbles. _(Remember Remember Remember Safe safe safe)_

”Yeah kid I’m here, I’m here”

The others had formed a ring around the two ghosts their eyes filled with worry.

”I- maybe it’s the teleporting? He always said he didn’t teleport that much because it was so exhausting. He’s teleported twice in a short span of time it must take a toll especially now that he’s a ghost. His powers are all over the place,” Punz suggested.

Techno nodded in agreement. ”We should get him to Phil. He’s an admin, he probably knows what to do.”

”Yes, yes Phil would know, c’mon let’s get you to Phil” Schlatt rumbles as he picks up the sleepy ghost.

A sudden ping from everyone's communicators caught everyone's attention.

>Ph1lza: We have another big problem. Come to these coordinates: 785, 66, 437

>Tubbo_: What’s wrong?

>Ph1lza: You’ll see when you get here

>BadBoyHalo: What about Dream?

>Punz: We have it handled

>BadBoyHalo: Oh thank muffin is he alright?

>Punz: We have it handled.

>Quackity: What does that mean?

>AweSamDude: It means none of your business. We and by we I mean everyone, are going to talk by the way. Don’t try to run.

>AweSamDude: You won’t get very far

>Technoblade: Agreed

_> Technoblade whispers to Ph1lza: We found Dream heading towards the cords, he needs your help, Phil_

_> Ph1lza whispers to Technolade: Should I have anything prepared?_

_> Technoblade whispers to Ph1lza: I’m not sure_

>Ph1lza: Just get here

The group shared a glance before rushing towards the coordinates Phil had sent. A lot of people would be there. It would be rough on Dream to face so many unfamiliar faces but they didn’t have the time to wait till whatever Phil was worried about to pass. Dream needed help and they would make sure Dream would get it.

-ω-

  
As they arrived at the meeting place it was already full of the members of the SMP. All eyes turned towards them as they walked in. Or more specifically towards the small thin ghostly figure of Dream. There were cries from Puffy who had been in denial about her little duckling being dead.

He wasn’t supposed to be dead. Not her duckling. She didn’t want to believe that by signing that stupid piece of paper her little kid was condemned into a hell hole where he died thinking that she hated him. She wanted to shout and cry. Partly to herself partly towards everyone else who agreed and caved under the demanding pressure Quackity and the crew put them under. Mad at Dream for doing such stupid life choices and mad at herself and the others who didn’t step in when they saw him cry for help under the cold mask.

The rest didn’t fare much better. Anger, guilt, and shock mixing in their guts. They wanted to go and beg for forgiveness while not knowing what to say. There would never be enough words to apologize and fix the torture 7 months in hell had caused. There was no point trying to shout at Dream for his wrong doings anymore. The admin was dead and served his own punishment to the extreme.

Schlatt watched in disdain at the complex emotions flashing in people's eyes. Glaring at anyone who tried to get closer to him and ~~his son~~ the kid. Carefully drawing him tighter to his chest silently thanking the Gods that Dream had fallen asleep. The others forming a protective circle around them. Only Phil was allowed closer.

The angel of Death came closer as he inspected Dream. His blue eyes filled with grief as he remembered the young boy who basically became the adopted son to him. Potential and power radiating through him since he was a kid. It hurt to see the flame snuffed out.

”Oh Dream…” He mumbled before looking at Schlatt straight through his soul,

”How are you coping?” He asks softly knowing well how the feeling that had been threatening to bubble out of the hybrid's chest since he saw the young ghost appear in his forest. He would not cry. Not when the kid needs him the most. (He needed you the most 7 months ago- I know I KNOW)

”I- He somethings wrong with him,” Schlatt deflects instead. Phil gives him a look of sympathy nodding like he already knew before turning to address everyone.

”I assume everyone can see the big problem?” He states calmly causing people to snap out of their guilty trances. They could indeed see why Phil had called them there. The wasteland that had slowly started to form of the forest had expanded. Trees were dead, the ground gray and void of any life. There were no animals no life.

”At first we didn’t know what caused it but we do now,” Phil said somberly glancing at Dream before continuing: ”Dream is a server admin, it means he is directly connected to the world. Anything big that happens to the world affects Dream and anything big that happens to Dream affects the world. Something big like death” Phil takes a moment to let every let that sink in.

”Admins aren’t usually ones to die there being a lot of protective mechanics created by the Gods to ensure their and the world safety but when they do the connection severs, causing major havoc to the world ones that could cause it to collapse and get destroyed.”

Phil raises his hand to stop any panicked shouts that started to rise. ”BUT! Dream is a ghost, it is not unheard of an Admin coming back as a ghost if they have formed a strong attachment to the world and its inhabitants.” Phil watched silently as the meaning of that sunk in.

Despite it all. Dream still cared.

”As a ghost, his connection isn’t as strong as it was when he was alive. And by the looks of it, his form isn’t as strong to hold in all the power he possesses… so the world is still disintegrating but slower unless something is done.”

”What can we do?” Niki asks silently.

”I- I don’t kn-”

Before Phil could finish there was a tired mumble behind him.

”You need to bring me back or I need to become one with the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too boring, trying to establish how my world rules. Thoughts?
> 
> Did I mention Schlatt is Dreams dad :)
> 
> Confrontations suck and I feel like I've taken too long and it's kinda over used now. And what is there really to say? Sorry, you're dead? Eh, we'll see. It's also kinda hard to write nicely about people ur a little mad at. ( Staring at Punz and a little Sam)
> 
> I'm sorry these take so long. I wish I could be able to upload as fast as others. I got plans for this fic still, some possible changes to the ending also got some one-shots I've been planning. I already posted "Always" It's a little side fic to this one. So connected. 
> 
> Man, I keep writing on days when I'm gonna have an exam the next day. Why brain do you do this?
> 
> I GOT FANART I was so excited I've been meaning to share.  
> so here:
> 
> [By @podcastlesbian on Twitter The very first one! I love it!](https://twitter.com/podcastlesbian/status/1345882044010795015?s=19)  
> [By @ohhhoneeeyy Dad!Glatt is not impressed and I love it](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJtEWBUlRpH/?igshid=1apik0dyaljwg)  
> [by @star_does_artz I love it! Star got a great Dream comic going rn btw I recommend](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK2ZB7TFcbV/?igshid=1b4e4qianh7go)
> 
> If you fanart I'd love to see it I really appreciate all of it thank you so much!
> 
> Fun fact: The cords are the cords to my home base in my first world that I've ever beaten on survival.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and Instagram @pinxku22 where I also do some fanart! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stay safe!  
> 


	6. Father's grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a reference to alcohol addiction. It's just one line and not that explicit either.

_”When a father gives to his son, both laugh; when a son gives to his father, both cry” -William Shakespeare_

”You need to bring me back or I need to become one with the world.” Dream mumbles before groaning in pain and despite his tries starts to fall asleep.

”One with the- What does that mean?” Glatt asks hugging Dream closer to himself.

As Dream seemed too tired to muster an answer Phil stepped up to answer the question instead: ”It means quite literally what he said. His consciousness would merge with the world upholding that connection between him and the world.”

”Wha – what?!” Glatt splutters with shock the others giving out similar reactions.

”So Dream would have a stronger connection with the world? Like his ghost could hear the world or something?” Punz asks unsurely but Phil just shakes his head sadly.

”No… there wouldn’t be a ghost. Dream would be gone for good. ” Phil whispers sadly his eyes filled with sympathy as he stared at Glatt.

”No.” Schlatt barks immediately.

”Schlatt…” Phil tries but Schlatt flinches away drawing Dream closer. ”No…” He growls before turning and running into the forest ignoring the other's desperate shouts calling for him.

He runs and runs farther into the forest clutching Dream. HE WILL NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN. Not again not again not again- suddenly Glatt stumbles over falling forwards with a yelp. The goat hybrid groans in annoyance cursing all the Gods high and low to Nether when Dreams whimper catches his attention. He had shielded Dream from the fall but the fall had still been surprising.

”Shit- Sorry kiddo,” he mumbles as he collects Dream back to his arms shushing his confused whimper. ”It’s going to be okay, I’m going to protect you sunshine.” he murmurs as he brushes Dreams hair with his fingers.

”It’s not our choice to make Schlatt” a silent murmur comes from behind them.

”He’s not doing it, Phil,” Schlatt grows not turning around to see Philza standing there evidently having followed them.

”Schlatt…” Phil sighs as he walks closer to stand next to his old friend.

”It’s his choice, my friend, if it comes down to it you have to let him go…”

Schlatt shakes his head in denial willing tears away from his eyes. ”Phil… Phil, I can’t…” Emotions that he had kept locked inside threatened to spill over. ”I can’t… this is my chance. Look at him he’s like a kid again… I- I can do better this time… I can be a better dad… I can-” a sob breaks out as he rocks Dream’s body back and forth. ”I can’t lose him again…”

Phil doesn’t say anything as he rubs Schlatts back. He knew well how much a loss of a son and wanting to fix past mistakes.

”He’s dead Phil… my little boy is dead…” Schlatt murmurs, making Phil sigh.

”I Kno-”

”But he’s not gone… and now you want to take him away from me… again?”

” _Schlatt… I know you love him but he needs a dad, someone who takes care of him.”_

” _He has a dad! ME! I can take care of him, Phil!”_

” _Can you? Where were you when he almost died? He was sick for months! We thought he would die! You didn’t appear once!”_

” _I was busy!”_

” _Busy doing what!? Drinking yourself to death?!”_

” _Busy getting money to sustain us!”_

” _My point exactly! If you can’t appear on your son’s sickbed when can you be there for him?!”_

” _FUCK YOU PHIL! HE’S MY SON!”_

”I’m not losing him, Phil. This is all my fault… but I can be better this time! I can!” Phil was watched as the distraught father breaks down the weight of his sins crashing on his soul.

”Please please… don’t take my baby Phil…”

”...I know you loved- love him Schlatt, I know you tried your best… but you have to think what he wants. You know how much he loves this world, a world to an admin it’s their biggest treasure, it’s in his code to protect it and its inhabitants,”

”It’s not fair… IT’S NOT FAIR!” Schlatt screams with anguish.

”...I know”

They sit in silence as Schlatt weeps over his son. The world is silent as it watches the two griefing fathers over their children. A gentle breeze passing through.

”Is there no other way?” Schlatt finally whispers breaking the silence.

”Unless we find a way to bring him back alive...no and with the speed, the world is breaking I don’t think we have the time.”The silence falls between them once more.

”THE BOOK!” Phil jumps in the air his wings flaring as the ghost's sudden shout catches him off guard. ”W-what?”

”The book of the dead! It has instructions on how to revive the dead! I got it once in a trade! We can bring him back!” Schlatt exclaims his eyes sparkling with excitement and hope. Phil smiles feeling hope himself. Maybe they could still save Dream.

”That’s amazing! Where is it?”

”I- I gave it to Dream we-” Phil could almost see the hope from his eyes drain away. ”I gave it to Dream…” he whispers again. ”Dream whose a ghost who can’t remember anything…” he whispers with a sigh staring at his son's face. The signs of starvation and pain clear on his young face. Another sign of his failure to protect him. ’I’m so sorry my little sunshine’

”I’m gonna lose him aren’t I?”

”You’ll never lose him mate, he’ll always be here in your heart and in our memories” Phil whispers _”_ instead. Schlatt doesn’t answer him only watching his son memorizing every little detail. A small whine drawing out before the dull eyes gaze up at him. Their eyes remain locked when Dream suddenly smiles. It was a sad smile filled with pain and innocence making Schlatts eyes water again as he gazes down at them.

”It’s okay dad…” Dream murmurs before his eyes slip shut once more, ”It’s okay”

” _It’s going to be okay daddy, I’ll be okay!”_

” _I know sunshine, I just worry, you know. It’s my job!”_

” _Love you, dad!”_

” _I love you too sunshine”_

”We should probably head back…” he murmurs as he gets up and kisses Dreams brow.

”Yeah… ” Phil murmurs following after them and the silence falling around them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how about that? 
> 
> Yeah, Schlatt loved his son but he was still an alcoholic who couldn't properly take care of him. Phil tried to take him away. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments they really make my day seeing your reactions and all the love! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Did I shamelessly reference my other one-shot again? Absolutely. Oops.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr or Instagram where I post some Dsmp fanart @pinxku22!
> 
> Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Man have I wanted to write this! Hopefully it was good. I didn't proof read . _.
> 
> Now that I have a ghost Dream I can wrote Ghost Dream. If I... Figure what's next. 
> 
> I realized something with the tags yesterday. Like I was reading this fic and the wroter was like so new. That's probably why the tags are little wonky. Not only is the fandom new but with it came new writers that don't really know what to tag I guess? And with new Fandoms it's harder. I feel old. I've been here almost 2 years now.
> 
> Anyway the tags are forming and getting better let's keep this up!
> 
> Thank you for reading leave a comment and kudos those make me happy and come say hi on Tumblr and instagram @pinxku22
> 
> Stay safe  
> (why are all my end notes so longggg???)


End file.
